It was not Funny
by geekwars-19
Summary: Asami is not one to become flustered easily. but after blurting out Korra's name randomly during a meeting With Varrick and Wu she has to try and convince herself it was not even funny. Will her beloved Avatar ease her Embarrassment?


Asami huffed in aggravation as Wu continued to poke fun at her for what happened earlier. She walked with him, Bolin and Opal; the four of them just left a Future Industries meeting with Varrick . "Oh come on Asami, you gotta admit it was a little funny right?" he asked. Still trying to convince her of the humor in what happened. She glared at him "If you mean funny for everyone else, yes, but for me...no, and plus it wasn't even all that funny either" she replied sharply as she began to pick up her speed as she walked. Bolin then chimed in to her defense "Come on Wu don't mess with her" he then placed his hand on her shoulder. She smiled at him warmly and was about to thank him until he stated "But in fairness it was kinda funny...ya know...watching you turn red because of-"

Asami instantly cut him off "And I'll say this again. It. Was. Not. That. Funny!"

The three laughed a bit at her out burst. She groaned and moved away from them. Once they were out of the building she saw Korra standing there with Mako. She had to see Korra anyways; since she and her were going to be spending a lot of time together at Air Temple Island while Tenzin was away with other Air benders trying to get supplies in order to the independent states in the Earth Kingdom.

The two turned to great the four of them.

"Well how did the meeting go?" Mako asked.

Asami didn't bother to answer because she knew Wu was going to talk for her anyways. Which he did as he moved in front of her to tell Korra "IT was great! We have a whole army of ships waiting to go into the earth kingdom! But not like Kuvira! But...Technically we are bringing food and robots, and supplies and-"

Bolin then stepped in "But we aren't enslaving anyone"

Wu nodded in agreement "Right...no in enslavement, just free stuff!"

Mako raised an eyebrow "So...I guess you will be leaving this week then?" he asked Wu.

Wu frowned "Yeah, I know how much you all want me around, I could see if I can stay longer-"

"NO!" everyone shouted at once.

Korra then cleared her throat "No, we couldn't be selfish and ask that. Even though you stepped down from the thrown. The Earth kingdom needs you still"

Wu whimpered and rushed to hug Korra "Your such an understanding person Avatar Korra" Korra rolled her eyes and returned the hug. There was need to hurt his feelings; the poor was an idiot but not a complete jerk.

Asami glared as she watched the display of affection. Mako noticed this and gave her a look as if he was telling her _"Seriously? Jealous over him?"_

Asami looked away from Mako; slightly embarrassed as she turned to look at Opal and Bolin. Who were also giving her a funny look.

"_Am I that obvious?" _She thought to herself.

She turned back to Korra and Wu and noticed him talking to her some more. "It's gonna be me, Tenzin, Lin, Mako, and Su. Traveling for a whole month together making sure the supplies go to the right places; but don't worry I'll write to you and Asami while I'm away..." he said proudly.

Korra; Politely nodded "Thanks..." she said as she turned away from him. She then asked "Asami would you like to get going?"

Asami nodded in agreement as they began to walk away together. Korra then turned to Bolin and Opal as well "You two wanna come? We're getting lunch" she asked. Asami frowned instantly. She had hoped to have time alone with Korra.

Opal picked up on Asami's frown and decided to save her from further disappointment "That's okay Korra. Bolin and I already made lunch plans"

"We did?" asked Bolin. Opal elbowed him to make him realize to play along "Oh right. We do! Umm, back at Air Temple place!" he stuttered as they walked away.

Korra didn't bother to question it. As they proceeded to leave Asami heard Wu exclaim "BYE Asami! Bye Korra, have fun today! I know Asami has been waiting for you _Aaaallllllll day_"

Asami stopped dead in her tracks as she heard Bolin and Opal burst into laughter. Korra looked at her with a confused expression "What does he mean by that?" she questioned. Asami felt her face turn a light shade of pink. She shook it off the best she could. "He-he's just being Wu. Ignore him. Let's go someone nice for lunch"

Korra nodded as Asami walked ahead of her. Korra grinned as she thought to herself.

_Did my cool, calm, and collective girlfriend just blush?_

While finally sitting down at the restaurant Korra ask "So...how was the meeting with Varrick and everyone else?" not trying to sound as if she was teasing but more that she was genuinely interested. Asami nervously looked down at her drink and then back to Korra "Well...Varrick wanted to know how much supplies the Air ships can carry and Bolin and Opal agreed that they will go with Tenzin to some of the new States"

"Was Tenzin there?"

"No he had to meet with the President"

"anything else happen?"

"Just Wu being well...Wu"

"What did he mean by you were waiting for me?"

Asami took a sip of her drink "He was teasing, I told you that earlier"

"Yeah but why? Opal and Bolin had a good laugh about it. Why can't you tell me?" Korra asked smiley warmly at her beloved CEO as she took hold of Asami's hand that was closest to her and locked her fingers into hers. Asami gave a bashful smile to Korra.

_Well might as well I tell her before anyone else does_ Asami though to herself "Well..."

_**Earlier that day In Future Industries meeting room**_

Varrick began to explain his ideas to the other members sitting down; this included Asami, Bolin, Opal, Wu, Zhu Li, and some of the technicians for Future Industries,

"So now that we know how much the Air ships can carry; we can send an Air Crafts to each state!"

Asami nodded and clarified the plan to her technicians "This means all ten air crafts will need to be filled and brought to Ten different places at the same time; once they have been completely unloaed with the assistance of the Earth Kingdom Army members and some of Kuvira's former army; we can have this completed by the end of the summer"

Everyone at the table clapped for Asami,

"Good thinking kid, now let's get to it!" Varrick exclaimed. The technicians bowed before leaving and left the others to finish their meeting. Varrick then turned to the rest of the group "Now that's settled, we should plan..."

By that point on Asami completely zoned out of the conversation and began to think about other things. Like how well the stocks for Future Industries were? What kind of tax write offs will this supply line give them? And when was the next time she and Korra had time together. Her beloved Avatar was always on her mind. She continued to day dream about her as Varrick began to go around the table and ask "Bolin what's the biggest thing on your mind right now?"

Bolin coughed before answering "Uhh, the Earth Kingdom mission?"

Opal nodded and replied the same way "Earth Kingdom Mission"

Wu agreed "Yep, Earth Kingdom mission... And my singing career...What about you Asami?"

Asami didn't answer as she stared away from the group. Wu then waved his hand in her face "Asami? Asami?...What are you thinking about?"

Asami without thinking just quietly stated "Huh? Oh, Korra" and then looked down at her notes to make sure she had addressed everything she needed to. Her then heard light chuckling around the table. She looked up to question.

"Something funny?"

Wu grinned "Yeah, didn't you hear what you just said?"

Asami gave him a glare "Uh...No, because I didn't say anything" Annoyance was clear in Asami's voice as she looked over the table to see everyone starring at her. "What is it?" she directed to everyone sitting close to her.

Bolin responded "Korra, you said Korra when Varrick asked about _what was the most important things on our mind should be?"_

Asami then snapped "I said the mission!"

"No you said Korra"

"I'm pretty sure I said the mission"

Opal realized Asami was loosing patience and tried to save herself and the others from angering the CEO any further "ummm, well I think this wraps up our session, come on Bolin" she said tugging at his arm. Bolin got up but only to sate one last time "okay...But you did say Korra!"

Asami crossed her arms "We were talking about the Earth kingdom supply lines; where does Korra come in to that?" she snapped glaring back at Wu. In defense held his hands up as a shield "Don't get mad at me! You said it!"

"I said-!" Asami I stopped herself when she realized he might have been right and instantly she felt her face burn up. Not only did she just blurt out Korra's name randomly. But she also lost her composure a bit by snapping at Wu. She looked down at her notes and made a fake cough hoping no one else would poke fun at her situation.

Zhu Li then politely chimed in "If it makes you feel better Varrick is always on my mind too" in her attempt to sound sweet she couldn't help but laugh a bit. Everyone else followed by laughing at her as well. Which didn't help her control the blush that was taking over her face.

"It's really not that funny" Asami stated.

Varrick grinned "Come on Asami lighten up. It's pretty funny"

Asami glared at him "No. It's not. I mean-"

Before she could say anything further Wu interrupted her "Oooooh, this is juicy! Who's gonna tell Korra?" he asked looking.

Asami practically squeaked "No! This doesn't leave this room!"

The entire room began to laugh once more at the now beat red CEO.

_**Back at Restaurant **_

__Korra covered her mouth a bit to hide her smile as Asami buried her face into her hands and groaned "I've never embarrassed myself like that before; to make it worse Varrick and Wu are never going to let me live that down"

Korra chuckled a bit "Oh come it's not that big of deal, besides it wasn't even that funny"

Asami lifted her head up to face her "Exactly! It wasn't even all that funny, but they all laughed"

"Maybe because you got all defensive?"

"Probably..."

She looked away; still a bit embarrassed by what happened. Korra took her hand into her own "Hey, if they mess with you tell me; I don't mind showing Wu the_ Avatar State_ for messing with my lady" she said with a wink.

Asami felt her stomach flip. She felt her face turn a bright shade of red. In desperate attempt to hide the blush she moved the menu up to cover her mouth. "Thanks Korra"

_Please don't notice the blush! Why am I even acting like this today?_

Korra giggled at her and moved closer to her "Anything for you Asami"

Asami smiled at that. She moved her menu away; still slightly flushed though but she knew Korra wouldn't poke fun at her sudden bashfulness.

The Waiter came over and asked the two young women "Ladies what are we planning on have for lunch?"

Without thinking about both girls in union said each others names at the same time. When they realized they did this they both laughed. Asami then giggled and replied "Sorry about that sir, I think we will need another minute" he nodded in agreement and left them. To him it sounded more like they were trying to make one of the other order first; he was completely unaware of the inside joke between them.

Asami then held both of Korra's hands as she said "Okay, now that was kinda funny"


End file.
